


Anyone but HIM

by Faolan_Star, Octoshina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Star/pseuds/Faolan_Star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoshina/pseuds/Octoshina
Summary: Finding your soulmate isn't easy.But love really does happen when you least expect it.





	1. Ice meets fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this OTP prompt for Klance:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/156617055568/soulmate-au-where-people-have-the-half-of-a-tattoo

Finding your soulmate is a rare thing to happen - believe me, I've been looking almost EVERYWHERE. Usually, you'd go through your whole life without ever meeting your soulmate. You see, everyone's born with a tattoo somewhere on their body, mine's on my back, but there's a catch. The tattoo is only ever half complete and there's only two possible ways to finish it.

The first option is to get it covered at a tattoo salon. Pretty expensive to do but it's still better than having a half complete tattoo on your body, right? Tattooist jobs are really in high demand due to a lot of people giving up or simply not bothering with all the fuss.

The second is my favourite, but the least likely to happen. It completes upon meeting your soulmate. My mother and father had this happen to them and they've been insuperable their whole lives. They've inspired me to look for my own match - but as you can expect, it's proven to be quiet the challenge.

I thought for sure I'd find my partner at school and made sure to flirt with every girl I came across, but the fates weren't that kind to me. So, I saved all my money from my part time job to travel around. I went to more clubs then I can even recall, but still nothing. My parents keep going on about how it's only a 'matter of time' and that 'it'll happen when I'm not expecting it', but I've looked up the odds and its unlikely it'll ever happen. There's a seven billion to one chance and honestly, I'm over looking. If I got it covered then I could just continue flirting and find a partner - even if they weren't my 'soulmate'.

Dialing the number I placed the phone to my ear.

"--Hello? Is this the number for Red's tattoo parlor? Have I got the right number? " I asked the person on the other side of the phone. Maybe I was being too casual, because the person on the other end had a grumpy tone to his voice and gave a short response.

"Yes. Booking an appointment?" the voice asked, but it was in the tone of one of those bratty teens who just wanted to call it a day.

"Yep! I want an incomplete tattoo covering, when's your next available slot?" 

"Friday at four. Name?" 

Well, that wasn't too long to have to wait. I'd prefer to get it done tomorrow which is Wednesday, but I wasn't arguing with the cheap prices this place had to offer. 

"Lance Mcclain." I told the stranger my name but there was no response for a few seconds besides the sound of pencil scribbling. He was probably writing down my appointment time in those roster things that mini shops like this had.

"Right. Don't be late. You'll be seeing me, Keith." 

At least I had a name to place to the voice now, other than grumpy brat on the other end. Honestly now I was curious to put a voice and name to a face. 

"Alright, I'll be there, thank you!" with that, I hung up.

\---------------------

Friday finally came around. The sun was blaring, making it warm enough to be able to just wear a casual tank top and shorts. I couldn't say I was the biggest fan of the heat, but a tan was always nice - even if you're already naturally tanned.

I opened the door to the tattoo parlor and it was honestly just as I imagined. Designs and photos of tattoos littered the walls which were painted in black, making the place look darker then it should. I approached the person at the counter, who had their head in what looked to be a comic book. I could see their half complete tattoo on their hand. They weren't very tall and had cut their auburn hair short. It was hard to tell if they were a girl or a boy from first glance. Clearing my throat I properly got their attention, and when they spoke I knew it wasn't the person who I'd taken to on the phone.

"Lance, right? For a cover-up with Keith?" the person asked. I searched for a name badge but couldn't seem to find one. That was the problem with places like this. 

"Mhm, the one and only!" I responded with confidence. Most of the time my seemingly outward confidence would make up for my actual low self esteem, but I wasn't admitting that to anyone.

"ID." the counter worker asked.

"---Wait, what? How old do I look?" 

"ID. It's the law. Don't tell me- you forgot it." 

Shit. I checked my pocket and my ID was not inside. Here's another one to the collection of my list of embarrassing moments. I could see the smug look on the other person's face, they could tell by my expression that I'd forgot. With that, I excused myself and dashed out to my car and sure enough my ID was sitting in the glove box. Well done Lance.  
Rushing back, I presented my ID and was pointed to a door leading to a studio like area. I thanked the front desk person and make a rush for it before I could embarrass myself further. 

Second thoughts started rushing through my head. What if I found my soul mate and it was too late? No, you've done the odds. There was no way you'd ever meet them, your parents just had the luck of lottery winners. I turned the doorknob and walked inside and saw a pale skinned male with his back to me, preparing the tattoo gun on the bench. His sleek black hair was pulled into a pony tail and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, along with black jeans. Lance had to admit, he wasn't as pimply and gross as he'd imagined him. Then again, Lance imagined this 'Keith' to look like a tenth grade high school drop out.

"Sit." Keith instructed and I did as so. That demanding voice was really starting to get on my nerves. I was paying this guy, the least he could do was show some kind of courtesy. He turned around and my eyes met his. They were a steely grey colour as opposed to my simple brown ones. I couldn't see his tattoo, perhaps it was hidden in a hidden area like mine. Keith took a breath which sounded more like a sigh of annoyance.

"Well? You going to sit around or show me where this tattoo is?" he asked. I was done with this attitude already. Furrowing my brows I went to take off my shirt, my back still not facing him yet.

"You know, you've got the most lovely attitude. Anyone ever told you that?" I snapped to which Keith shrugged at, provoking me more. This guy and I could tell were polar opposites. The sooner that I get this tattoo over with the better - I'd never have to see Keith again after it was done.

"Look, I don't want to have to sit here all day waiting on you to get ready." he said as he stood up and went over to wash his hands. The tattooing equipment was already in the tool belt around his waist.

I laid down on my stomach and rested my head on my arms. My tattoo I was born with was a deep blue colour and looked like small wings made of ice drawn on my back. It wasn't bad looking but if it wasn't complete then I didn't really want it. Perhaps that was the perfectionist side of me showing.

I heard the water stop running and Keith's boots against the floor as he approached, but the tattooist was silent for a moment. If he was in such a hurry then why was he taking a long time with the sterilizer? This was a perfect change to make fun of him.

"Well, what're you waiting fo-" I started to mock his voice and attitude but was cut off.

"It's not an incomplete tattoo." Keith said.

I quickly got up and went over to the tall mirror and turned at an angle so I could see my back and he was right. There wasn't just one wing. There was two. I turned to face Keith who had lifted his own shirt up. Two flame wings. This wasn't happening. There was no was HE could be my soul mate, I couldn't believe it. How could fire and ice be compatible? No, this had to be a misunderstanding, maybe it was the person at the counter. I was hoping for a miracle because inside I knew and visibly saw that her tattoo was still half complete.

"Please tell me that yours was already complete before I came in." I said to Keith, needing reassurance. But he shook his head. I wanted to yell at the gods or anyone of higher power for placing me in this moment. What had I done in the past life to deserve this? Despite everything I tried to tell myself I knew that I'd have to face the facts eventually.

This arrogant tattoo artist was my soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite similar to the first.  
> But instead is in Keith's P.O.V  
> So we can have an understanding of his character and how he felt upon finding out that his soulmate was none other than Lance McClain.

Soulmate. Say it out loud right now--  
It has a nice ring to it doesn't it. It almost feels like a warmth in the pit of your stomach. Sometimes it feels like a million butterflies swirling about inside you. Other times however, it just simply makes you feel depressed, especially if you've spent so long hoping for that one person to come into your life. The idea of finding my soulmate had captivated me ever since I was a child. I'd never really had anyone stick around in my life so the idea of having someone that was meant just for me had always managed to help me stay strong even in my worst of times. Although, like all dreams reality soon had to set in.  
I quickly learned that happily ever after wasn't so easy the day I had met Shiro. My old boss, friend, and now roommate. For most people they didn't believe that they would ever find their soulmate so they would come into Shiro and his soulmate, Allura's, Tattoo parlour _The Paladin_  for cover ups or simply just to complete the other half of their marks.  
Personally, I thought that the idea of an unnatural completion was idiotic. As you could imagine I also wasn't the type of guy to keep that quiet to a customer. When I was Shiro's apprentice this had always seemed to get me into a lot of trouble.  
  
I remember one time when a woman came in with her new boyfriend to get her soulmate imprint covered up completely. Perhaps it was partially jealously on the boyfriends side that made him want her to get it removed. But she didn't seem to excited about the idea herself. I think that I may have caused the two of them to split after I complained to her about how it wasn't right and explained that she may regret it in the future.  
Honestly, they weren't going to last anyway.  
That guy was a dick.

The light above my head began to flicker. With an annoyed grunt I pushed my chair back from the desk I was sketching on and stretched. I may as well change the light before the next appointment. As I was stretching the hem of my shirt began to rise a little. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to the small imprint just above my left hip. A singular wing spread out similar to that of a phoenix. The design had beautiful shapes, yet was structured and clear at the same time with colours resembling that of fire.  
Shiro had made it his own personal joke that it suited a hot head like me.  
I rolled my eyes at the thought.  
I was in love with the design that I had been given and it would be a lie for me to say that I haven't sketched out what I had hoped the completed design would look like. But that was all it was. I was an artist. A tattoo artist to be precise. It was what I do. I would never actually get any of them done. If I was to never find my soul mate, then I'd just use the incomplete design to remind me that there is someone out there who was made for me.  
The light flickered above my head once again.  
It really was time to change that light.  
  


* * *

The afternoon rolled by quickly and the day was soon going to come to a close.  
It had been quite busy today and I was starting to become on edge from all of the cover ups that had already been completed that day.  
The phone calls were not helping. My assistant Pidge, who would usually take them for me had gone home early to work on their college homework. I suppose it was hard to balance study and work so they asked me for an early finish. It was hard to say no, Pidge was like a little sibling to me at this point. In such a short amount of time we'd grown almost as close as I was with Shiro.  
I could honestly say that Pidge was the best thing that had ever happened to this place and I guess I had Shiro to thank for that one as well. If it weren't for him I don't know where I would be. Pidge always made the best first impressions with people, and I got to sit down and concentrate on my work in peace besides my people skills had never been the best.

The phone rang again for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour, none of which had been worth my time so far. With a groan I reluctantly picked up the receiver. I was about to begin with our normal spiel of _Hello this is Keith from Red's tattoo parlour how can I help you?._  Which was obviously rehearsed, but which business spiel wasn't. However, before I could get even one word in a voice on the other side began to speak  
"--Hello? Is this the number for Red's tattoo parlor? Have I got the right number?" I rolled my eyes with a mental groan. Maybe if this guy had let me speak he'd know just who he was talking to. I answered him as simply as I could hoping I didn't sound as pissed off as I felt.  
"Yes. Booking an appointment?" I gritted my teeth as I awaited his response.  
"Yep! I want an incomplete tattoo covering, when's your next available slot?" I wanted to cringe. I wanted to hang up the phone and leave the conversation there. I really couldn't handle yet another incomplete tattoo cover up. But as Pidge kept reminding me. We were already overdue for last weeks rent. I sighed a little as I shifted through my planner on Pidges desk. Of course he wanted a completion, yet another broken soul who will regret their decision and ask for a refund a year or so down the track. He wasn't getting one.  
"Friday at four" I lied, there were plenty of other available times. I could have probably even got him in for tomorrow morning. But something about him just pissed me off. "Name?"  
"Lance Mcclain." I scribbled down his name and appointment time in our book. What a stupid name.  
"Right. Don't be late." I couldn't wait to hang up the phone and was about to cut him off before remembering that I should probably tell him my own name. "You'll be seeing me. Keith."  
"Alright, I'll be there, thank you!" With that I hung up the phone and closed the shop for the day. I didn't want to be there if yet another call came through.

* * *

That friday had started off just as any other day.  
The summer heat seeped through the window leaving a comfortable warmth on my back mixing with the cool air of the air conditioning inside the parlour. I felt at ease in my work space and was glad to have a shop with a door separating myself from the front counter rather than a curtain. The low buzz of the tattoo gun and the small sounds of pencil on paper as I drew out new designs for the shop walls added to my comfort. The day was going well, until four o'clock approached.  
I could hear Pidge and another voice making small talk outside my door. I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying but I knew that it there was going to be a customer in my peaceful workspace soon.  
I dropped my pencil and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail leaving the small strands that were slightly shorter to fall over my face. The cool air of the room hit my neck instantly. I always wore my hair up before starting a tattoo. It stopped me from trying to brush the hair out of my eyes every time I tried to tilt my head slightly.  
I stood up from my desk and walked over to prepare everything I would need.

Behind me I could hear the sound of the small wooden door being opened. It was so slow and cautious that I just wanted to walk over and pull it open myself. My eyes quickly darted to my daily planner so I could remember what I was getting myself in for.  
_Lance McClain @4pm._  
'Of course.' I thought to myself 'How could I forget. That cover up was today'  
I let out a small sigh and attached my tattoo gun to the attachment on my belt. The quicker I got everything ready. The quicker I would be able to kick this guy out.  
I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw Lance still standing at the doorway. I didn't get much of a look at him. He was just another face to add to the countless others I had already met in the past.  
"Sit." I told him in a voice that was more demanding than I had initially meant it to be. I did have some sense when it came to new customers, especially first time visitors. But with this guy everything Shiro had taught me just flew out the window. I swore to myself that the next time I got a call for an imprinted tattoo I was going to deny it.  
I turned around and our eyes locked together. In the back of my mind a small voice started to tell me that he was judging me. Eyeing me up for something he was expecting but as usual I just pushed the thoughts aside and waited on him to show me where I was going to work. He didn't.  
I started to become impatient and crossed my arms over my chest with a sigh.  
"Well? You going to sit around or show me where this tattoo is?" Finally the tanned male started to take off his shirt. I looked over his hips and chest as the shirt began to rise looking for the incomplete design.  
"You know, you've got the most lovely attitude. Anyone ever told you that?" I shrugged in response to the customer. I wasn't being paid to answer his questions. Instead I turned my back to him and began to wash my hands, he could point out the design to me when I was ready.  
"Look, I don't want to have to sit here all day waiting on you to get ready." Once I was ready i began to walk back over to the male. He was laying on his stomach now and I could see the design on his back.  
Only, It wasn't an incomplete design?  
I thought maybe that the man had made a mistake. Or he may have even had a tragic cliche love story moment at a coffee shop and met his soulmate without even knowing it. However, there was something else that seemed off to me. This guys tattoo seemed way too familiar. Two wings in an icy blue colour spread across a small span of his lower back.  
"Well, what're you waiting fo-" I could tell that this man's voice was mocking, but I couldn't be bothered dealing with him right now so I cut him off instantly.  
"It's not an incomplete tattoo" I pulled off my gloves and threw them in the trash as Lance practically ran over to my full length mirror.

Without thinking my hands began to lift the hem of my shirt to reveal a similar, now complete tattoo. If I could have gotten any paler than I already was. That would have been the moment. I couldn't believe that out of everyone in the entire world. I was stuck with some Latino who wanted to cover up his one unique feature. I made a silent oath to myself to ignore him and hope he would leave with his complete design.  
I didn't want a soulmate that had wanted to cover up their tattoo.  
"Please tell me that yours was already complete before I came in." It was as if the man was practically begging me to say I wasn't his soulmate.  
I won't lie.  
It hurt.  
But I wasn't about to let him know that.  
A lump began to form in my throat so I simply shook my head. It wasn't like I was waiting my entire life thinking that someone out there may have wanted to be with me or anything.  
It wasn't as if the thought of him covering it up reminded me of the family that I never had.  
Erased from their lives forever.  
The two of us stayed silent as time passed between us.

We had to accept the truth at this point.  
This guy, And I.  
Were soulmates.  
Did I want to be?   
Not with HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I wrote for Octoshina.  
> Personally, I couldn't handle them not completing this so as their best friend I had to write keiths perspective on the situation.   
> Now if you also enjoy the story harass them with comments and messages to help me create more!  
> -FaolanStar Out-

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write in a casual way as if Lance was writing it. So it's first person.  
> Also short because it's 5am.  
> (Don't know if I'll continue this so don't bet on it. :'D)


End file.
